ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 205 (29th January 1987)
Plot Mary puts Annie to bed and leaves her alone as she heads over to The Vic. Pete boosts morale in the flat as Kathy and Michelle prepare to work all night to get the jumpers order completed. The Vic is virtually empty once again and Den is deeply unhappy. Mary walks in and is forced to order a drink to keep Den pleased. Hannah brings up money issues with Tony, which agitates him. Mehmet gets confident and excited about the upcoming order from Kathy. Ali tells Mehmet that he knows it is him who has been overcharging customers, but Mehmet brushes his comments off. Mary takes her customer, Alexander back to her flat. He sits on her bed and hands her the money, and then starts talking about his life. Den pulls Lofty and Pat up on their attempts to increase The Vic's profits, telling them not to do it again. Kathy and Michelle get back on track with their order. Alexander asks Mary if he can sleep at hers after their conversation, but Mary refuses to let him stay, so she gives him his money back and he leaves. Ali questions Mehmet more over the friend Kathy is doing the work for, but Mehmet does not answer any of his questions. Morning arrives and Kathy and Michelle finish the final jumper just in time. Lofty arrives slightly late to help Den restock; Den reminds Lofty that just because he is married it does not make him immune to being fired. Sue tells Ali that if there is anything wrong with the job Kathy is doing for Mehmet, then the Beales will all hate them. Ali decides to investigate Mehmet's friend further, while Mehmet collects the order from Kathy, who is relieved the job is finally over. Michelle decides to visit Arthur and tells him she raised £95 helping Kathy, and is going to give him all of the money. Arthur breaks down fearing he will lose his allotment but Michelle promises to make sure he does not lose it. Kathy celebrates at The Vic with Pete and Michelle; Ali finds Kathy and tells her that Mehmet's friend is about to be declared bankrupt and therefore they will not be paid. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mary - Linda Davidson *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Den - Leslie Grantham *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Tony - Oscar James *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Tom - Donald Tandy *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Vicki - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alexander - Colin Gourley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and cellar *23B Albert Square *43B Albert Square - Living room *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen *Walford General Hospital - Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You know what you are, Lofty? The first bar man in history to be caught puttin' money in...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes